The present invention relates to a system for controlling a vehicle cruise speed to maintain a desired cruise speed of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a vehicle cruise speed wherein the system limits the desired cruise speed when an abnormal condition of a vehicle tire is sensed.
It is known to provide a vehicle with a cruise control system for controlling a vehicle cruise speed to maintain a desired cruise speed of the vehicle. The known cruise control systems are operatively connected to the vehicle throttle and operate the throttle automatically in order to maintain the desired cruise speed of the vehicle.
It is also known to sense an operating condition of a vehicle tire in order to monitor the operating condition while operating the vehicle. Such operating conditions include the inflation pressure and temperature of the vehicle tire. The operating parameters may be sensed by sensors that are mounted to individual vehicle tires and/or rims of the vehicle and provide a signal that includes data relating to the inflation pressure of the individual vehicle tire.
In accordance with the present invention, a system includes vehicle-based means for automatically controlling a throttle of a vehicle to maintain a desired cruise speed of the vehicle. The system also includes a tire-based unit for monitoring an operating condition of a vehicle tire of the vehicle. The tire-based unit provides a signal indicative of a sensed operating condition of the vehicle tire to the controller. The controller determines an abnormal condition of the vehicle tire when the sensed operating condition reaches a predetermined level. The controller limits the vehicle cruise speed to a predetermined maximum cruise speed when the vehicle tire is in the abnormal condition.